gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5 Preview
1. The Newbies As New Directions struggles to replace the talent and members they've lost since most of the originals have graduated, Will shocks everyone with an announcement that he will no longer be directing Glee Club as his new job as McKinley's new principal in the wake of Figgins' early retirement will be keeping him too busy. Instead, he announces that Glee Club will now be directed by Holly Holiday and her new co-director Kurt Hummel. Sue becomes Will's vice principal. As Holly and Kurt hold auditions to find new talent, they are overloaded with prospective talent. A new Queen Bee steps up to give Ana a run for her money. Meanwhile, James and Bella adjust to their new leadership roles in New Directions. 2. Jaxon's Biggest Fan A new boy auditions for New Directions thanks to his admiration of former New Directions member Jaxon Pierce. Soon, James begins to think that Jaxon's "biggest fan" may be a little obsessed with Jaxon and in a way that makes James uncomfortable. Natalia finds herself spread to thin when she attempts to join a few more clubs than she can managed to juggle. A visit to the doctor concerns Reece. Meanwhile, New Directions prepares for its first school assembly of the year. 3. Handicapable Dexter wants to prove that he can do anything he wants to do in spite of being blind. But when he tries out for the football team, he makes a couple enemies who will do anything to deter his dream. Kurt decides that Dexter could use the help and encouragement of a couple of old friends to prove that a handicap is only a small obstacle to achieving your dreams. Will Becky and Artie be able to convince Dexter not to give up on his dreams? Meanwhile, as Davies finally convinces Teddy to try out for New Directions, he drags along his friend, Josh. But everyone seems surprised to see an unlikely face auditioning for New Directions in addition to Teddy and Josh. 4. Femme Fatales 2.0 As New Directions preps to take the stage at Invitationals, they are surprised to learn that someone has revived the Femme Fatales and recruited a surprising person as their director. As The Femme Fatales 2.0 set their sights on taking out New Directions, New Directions is not too happy to learn last minute that they'll be sharing the Invitationals stage with the Femme Fatales 2.0, who are out for blood. 5. Boys vs. Girls Holly decides to pay homage to Mr. Schue's Battle of the Sexes by hosting her own Boys vs. Girls competition in which the girls will tackle songs by girl groups and the boys tackle songs by boy bands. 6. Glee! The Genetic Opera Some members of New Directions decide to do their own Halloween thing and rent the local theater to put on a risque one-night-only performance of the hit movie musical, Repo! The Genetic Opera. The other members find themselves working at the Annual McKinley Halloween Carnival. 7. The Power of Goodbye In this tribute to Madonna, everyone struggles with inventing/reinventing their identities. James struggles with being away from Jaxon as Thanksgiving approaches. Meanwhile, Jaxon makes a surpirse visit to McKinley as he returns for the holiday. 8. Giving Thanks As New Directions prepares for Thanksgiving, a new girl arrives at McKinley, bringing with her a dark past that may not be all it's cracked up to be. Holly challenges New Directions to find songs to give thanks over their Thanksgiving break. Meanwhile, all of the previous New Directions members return to Lima and are brought together with the current New Directions. 9. Wish You Were Here James loves being married to Jaxon, but sometimes the distance is too hard. When Jaxon's busy college life limits how much they text and Skype, the lonliness starts to overwhelm James. When James mentions to Jaxon that it's Avril Lavigne week in Glee Club, it inspires Jaxon and his NYADA classmates to attempt to pay tribute to Avril in their own way. After watching Mean Girls, Tess is inspired to try to become more popular by weaseling her way into McKinley's mean girl crowd, but what will it cost her? Meanwhile, James decides to skip school and run away to New York, boarding a train and later showing up on Jaxon's doorstep. 10. The House Party New Directions throws a house party at Bella's when her parents and grandmother are out of town for New Years Eve, but it looks like it may end up getting shut down when things get a bit out of control. Reece, trying to drown his worries over his bad news, gets drunk and gets into an arguement with Bella with dangerous results that cause Bella to re-evaluate their relationship. 11. Feathers Will Fly When some of the group get tired of the seniors pushing the newbies down and never listening to them, tension starts to build as the seniors start to attack the newbies while Bella watches from the sidelines unsure about who's side to take. a call from an old friend helps Bella realize what she has to do to settle the tension. Even though Davies is a neutral party and refuses to pick a side, her realtionship is strained due to the group demanding she pick a side. Meanwhile, everyone deals with the serious aftermath of the party on New Year's Eve and what it means for Reece. 12. Dynamic Duos Holly and Kurt feel its time to do another duets competition but they wants to find a way to make it better. As the rivalries within the New Directions intensify, Bella decides to finally do something about by calling in her own old rival. Davies watches as Teddy and Tess become closer. Bella pressures Reece to tell her what he's hiding. 13. Taking A Stand When various students, especially New Directions, find themselves on the receiving end of unending and relentless bullying for various reasons including their skin color, body types, handicaps, economic classes, and sexuality, it shakes them to the core. As the bullying issue escalates, New Directions and the Femme Fatales 2.0 decide it's time to do something about the issue and form an unlikely alliance to take down bullying, even going as far as to recruit a dream team of former New Directions members to help them. Meanwhile, Bella has to find a way to deal with Reece's revelation. 14. Can't Hold Us New Directions heads to Sectionals to compete against the Femme Fatales 2.0 and Jane Addams Academy. The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline show up to check out the competition. 15. Love Songs As Valentine's Day approaches and New Directions devotes a week to the greatest love songs of all time, Adam becomes depressed that he can't spend the day with Nicole. Adam starts to feel jealous and left out over all the happy couples at McKinley until Kevin and James come to his support. Taylor really loves her long distance boyfriend, Aldy, but when Ryder starts to develop feelings for her, will she feel the same? Meanwhile, Dexter and Kimberly continue their relationship despite the fact that it's stirring up a lot of controversy at McKinley. 16. Bullets Aleksander Crossman finally feels like he's found someone he fits in with in his new friend, Jeremy. But soon, he realizes that Jeremy is not who he thinks he is when Jeremy develops some scary and dangerous obsessions. When things take a dark turn, Aleksander is faced with a choice: turn in Jeremy to save the school or keep his mouth shut and endanger the lives of everyone else, his sister included. Will Aleksander make the right choice and will it be in time? 17. Something to Believe In Following the dark events at McKinley, Will decides to crack down on school safety. Enrollment in the God Squad increases for people looking for a bit of comfort, but soon the God Squad decides to start a war with the Straight-LGBT Alliance over their different views. New Directions does a lesson based on personal religious beliefs to get a message through to the God Squad. Can the two groups come together when threatened by a mutual enemy? Meanwhile, everyone is looking for a piece of comfort in the face of both the events from before and the sudden tragedy that strikes Reece. 18. Sex Appeal Holly decides to revive her "sexy" lesson, but it doesn't sit well with members of the Celibacy Club. The resulting disagreement causes New Directions to split in two as the "sex sells" group faces off with the "un-sexy" group in a week long competition with a number at Regionals up for grabs to the winner. 19. Pure Determination New Directions heads to Regionals to compete against the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline. New Directions has their work cut out for them with them, but they're pretty sure that they can pull off a victory with pure determination. Will New Directions giving it their all be enough to secure a victory against the Warbler's new team? 20. World War Prom Reece's return to McKinley comes just in time for the Prom, which is being planned by Student Council president James, who recruits New Directions. Meanwhile, a group of non-Glee Club members start a rival anti-prom to compete with prom and when the real prom turns out to be more popular, the anti-prom planners plan to ruin prom and pull a Carrie moment on the prom queen. 21. Covered Classics With New Directions in a slump due to various reasons including impending graduation for some, reeling from a loss at Regionals, and recovering from humiliation at Prom, Holly decides to have a fun lesson by dedicating the week to performing famous cover versions of classic songs. Meanwhile, Kevin struggles with trying to graduate and finds unlikely help in a new friend. 22. New York Bound James, Bella, Kevin, Taylor, and Ana graduate and decide to head to New York to join their friends. James applies for a late admission to NYADA, but will he manage to land an all important audition in the Round Room? Category:Season Five Category:Episodes